<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love (everything about) you by ourdaeven (campgangsey)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613380">i love (everything about) you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven'>ourdaeven (campgangsey)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting nagged could be tiring, but it doesn't matter, because he loves Donghyun and everything that come with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love (everything about) you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in a relationship with Donghyun (be it platonic or romantic one) always comes with a never-ending argument and a constant nagging over silly things. Joochan knew this when he decided to confess his love towards the man and build a relationship with him.</p><p>Even though it could be frustrating to scream to each other almost every day, Joochan never (not even a bit) felt regretful ever fell in love with Donghyun. He could even say that falling in love with him was the best thing that ever happened in his life.</p><p>But Joochan couldn't say the same thing about Donghyun. In fact, he didn't even understand how Donghyun felt towards him at this point.</p><p>Arguing was something that they did everyday, that was how they bond. But now, their argument became much more deeper. It was no longer only about silly things. Just the other day, they didn't speak to each other for three days until Joochan decided to peck his boyfriend's cheek and asked him about what kind of breakfast he wanted that morning. Even then, Joochan still could feel Donghyun mad at him.</p><p>At the same time, there was also Bomin.</p><p>Bomin was ... well, Bomin was their friend, the cute one. Both Joochan and Donghyun knew him since forever. He was a year younger than them, but they managed to become friend. It was no secret that somehow Bomin adored Donghyun. Joochan never felt that Bomin was his competitor (how could he when Donghyun kept rejecting the other man's affection), but now ... it changed. Bomin's present was a threat in Joochan's eyes.</p><p>"You're going with Bomin again?" Joochan asked, he tried so hard not to scream. Donghyun just told him that today (weekend, one of the only day when they both don't have any work to do) he would go out with Bomin. Joochan thought it wasn't fair because he could swear that Donghyun went out with Bomin yesterday until almost midnight. "We almost never hang out right now."</p><p>"Don't be a drama queen. We live together, Joochan. We hang out everyday," Donghyun said while munching his sandwhich.</p><p>"We're in the same room, yes, but do we even talk? No. But do we have fun with each other? No. This is weekend, Donghyun. We're free from work, this is a perfect opportunity to hang out together. Isn't this what we always do before?"</p><p>"Exactly. We did it many times before, can I just skip it for once?"</p><p>"For what? To hang out with Bomin?" at this point, Joochan raised his voice. "Who is your boyfriend, Donghyun?"</p><p>Donghyun widen his eyes, a look of disbelief on his face. He put his sandwhich on the plate and said, "what the ... God, stop being chilidsh!"</p><p>"Me? Being childish?"</p><p>"Yes. Stop it!"</p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"Yes, you are. You asked me who my boyfriend is, that's so stupid and childish."</p><p>"Well, I'm not going to ask that if only you don't hang with him every day!"</p><p>"What are you? Five? Being in relationship doesn't mean we have to be with each other everyday. Am I not allow to have friends?"</p><p>"You know I allow you to do whatever you want."</p><p>"Apparently not to hang out with Bomin."</p><p>"You're with him everyday!"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"God, I hate it here. I'll go now!"</p><p>Before Joochan could say anything else, Donghyun got up from his position and walked to their room. He grabed his phone and wallet and got out again to wear his shoes.</p><p>"Who is childish now?"</p><p>"I just don't want to deal with you right now. And you admit you're being childish, so that's good."</p><p>"Don't want to deal with me? Is this what you'll do every time we have argument?"</p><p>Donghyun looked at Joochan. "Yes if the argument is stupid. I'll go now."</p><p>Donghyun didn't say anything again as he opened their apartment's door and walked out.</p><p>Joochan sat on the dining table, he looked around and wondering what had changed?</p><p>---</p><p>And then it happened again and again; Donghyun went out with Bomin during the weekend, stupid argument because of the smallest things which result in them not talking to each other.</p><p>Joochan was tired but he didn't how he fixed things.</p><p>He lied on his and Donghyun's bed, snuggling to Donghyun's pillow. His boyfriend would nag him after this especially if he knew that Joochan was sick, but at that moment, he didn't care for a bit. He missed Donghyun and somehow his boyfriend's scent helped him to feel a bit better.</p><p>Joochan fell asleep soon after and only woke up when he heard the sound of a soft click fron his apartement's door. He looked up at the clock in his room and realized that he missed lunch and dinner. His fever didn't get any better either.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake," someone said. Joochan didn't have to look up to know it was Donghyun.</p><p>And he was right. It was Donghyun who stood beside the bed with a plastic bag in his hand.</p><p>"What's that?" Joochan asked, his voice soundef hoarse probably since he just woke up plus he hadn't drank anything.</p><p>"I bought a chicken soup and medicine for you. I come home and realize you're sick, so i bought you all of it."</p><p>Joochan smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't mention it. I'll prepare everything, go to toilet or something."</p><p>Joochan nodded, he went to the bathroom to do whatever he needed to do before he came out and went to the kitchen where a bowl of chicken soup was ready to eat. Donghyun was there as well, eating what looked like a kimchi that his mom gave them yesterday.</p><p>"Why are you sick? Don't tell me you came home when it was raining?" Donghyun asked as Joochan sat on the chair.</p><p>"Kind of," Joochan answered.</p><p>"I told you to take care of yourself, your imune system is shit. God, you're an adult, Joochan, you should've known how to take care of yourself," Donghyun nagged.</p><p>Joochan smiled and ate the soup. Donghyun still nagging while he ate, but Joochan couldn't bring himself to mad because Donghyun nagged at him. And sure, his nagging was annoying, but it sounded like the most beautiful thing right now because it meant Donghyun still cared of him.</p><p>"I know I know, I'm sorry," Joochan said as he got up. He was about to do the dishes but Donghyun slaped his hand.</p><p>"Go to sleep, I'll do this."</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"No but! Go away!"</p><p>Joochan chuckled but he did what Donghyun told him to do.</p><p>Everything somehow felt normal again.</p><p>---</p><p>Joochan woke up and felt something on his forehead. When he looked up, he found that it was Donghyun's hand.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Joochan asked.</p><p>"Checking your temperature," Donghyun answered. "Looks like you're getting better now, so that's good."</p><p>Joochan smiled. It felt really good to get Donghyun's attention again.</p><p>"Hey," Donghyun whispered. "I'm sorry. Bomin ... he has a family problem and he needs friends. No one knows about that but me, so I feel the need to accompany him. I didn't tell you this because it wasn't my place, but yesterday Bomin said I need to tell you this so...."</p><p><em>Of course</em>, Joochan thought. Of course it was what Donghyun did. Despite his nagging, Donghyun always makes sure that everyone around him is okay.</p><p>Joochan didn't think that he could love Donghyun even more, but he did.</p><p>"I'm sorry too for doubting you."</p><p>Donghyun scoffed. "As you should," he said, successfully ruined the mood between them, but Joochan only laughed.</p><p>"Give me a kiss, that's what couple do after they fight."</p><p>Donghyun covered his mouth with his hands. "Nope. You're sick, I don't want your germ anywhere near me."</p><p>"That's rude!"</p><p>"I don't care," Donghyun said, "but if you get better, I'll consider it."</p><p>Joochan smirked. "Just say you want to kiss me."</p><p>"Nope!" Donghyun yelled. "Whatever, I'm going to prepare for breakfast," he said as he walked out of their bedroom.</p><p>Joochan laughed.</p><p>Getting nagged could be tiring, but it doesn't matter, because he loves Donghyun and everything that come with him.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i miss dongchan being lovely-dovey. this is so far from what i initially planned but i kinda like how it turned out. kudos and comments will be appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>